Suddenly we have a child
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o and Liosia were wishing for a child. They found the marsh of hope a place where storks in ancient times made babies and delivered them. They formed a young Thunderian out of the life clay there. Then it comes in contact with their blood. They go home. Lighting strikes it creating a new life. It is their child and they will learn what it means to be parents and family.


Chapter 1

Lion-o was lord of the Thundercats brave and strong. He had his friends the Thundercats. He also had his wife Liosia. They were wanting a child. They were struggling for weeks. Pumyra told them everything was fine sometimes it takes months or longer to get pregnant so she told them to be patient.

Today he was in a new place the marsh of hope in old times the storks used it to make babies to deliver to the people of Third earth. Lion-o and Liosia saw the life clay and formed it into a young Thunderian. It was fun playing with the clay. Lion-o and Liosia were done messing with the clay. They weren't to careful and cut their hands they held thier hurt hands and then touch the clay figure they made and went home.

Then lighting flashed and hit the figure it was said to happen when life clay comes in contact with one's or couple's blood.

The figure glowed and then there was a flash and there on the ground passed out was a Thunderian child. A child created from Lion-O's and Liosia's own blood.

The next day.

Lion-o and Liosia were out they were still wishing for a child. They were out and about and saw a young Thunderian hiding in the bushes. "Hello," Lion-o said.

"Who are you?" Liosia asked.

"Do you know who I am please tell me," the little girl said.

"Don't worry we will help you tell us everything and don't leave out any details," Lion-o said.

"When I woke up I was in a marsh all alone no one was there I don't know where I came from or who I am," the little girl said.

"Don't worry we will help you come to cat's lair with us." Liosia said.

They took the little girl to cat's lair to help find out who she is. The little girl was scared. She saw these people looked like cats just like her. "Are we cats?" The little girl asked.

"Yes, Thunderians are cats and that is what you are," Wilykit said.

"You know you kind of look like Lion-o and Liosia." Wilykat said.

"You're right she kind of does," Bengali said.

"She looks more like Lion-o red hair and the same coloring and markings." Cheetara said.

"Are you suggesting that she is Liosia and I's child? How can that be possible we haven't had a baby," Lion-o said.

"She said she came too in a marsh," Liosia said.

"What did it look like?" Tygra asked.

"It was full of beautiful flowers and butterflies. There was this weird clay there too." The little girl said.

"It sounds like the marsh of hope Liosia and I were there yesterday, we made a clay figure in the form of young Thunderian and now this little girl appears today," Lion-o said.

"I read in a book that the marsh of hope is filled with life clay when life clay comes in contact with one's blood or a the combined blood of couple. Lighting strikes the clay creating a new life with the dna of the one or the combined dna of the couple," Snarfer said.

"I remember Lion-o and I accidentally cut ourselves on a rock and were bleeding some of our blood must have touched the clay figure creating this little girl," Liosia said.

"So this might be our child?" Lion-o said.

"Only one way to know for sure," Pumyra said. She did a dna test. "Congratulations Lion-o and Liosia you're parents now," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia were amazed there in front of them was their daughter. This little girl who looked no old the five years old was there daughter they formed her from life clay and now she was here. They were so happy. They hugged the little girl who hugged her parents back.

"She needs a name," Liosia said.

"You're right," Lion-O said. "We will run a few names by you and you tell us which one you like best," he said.

"Okay," the little girl said.

"Lionia?" Liosia asked.

"No, too basic," The little girl said.

"Claudia?" Lion-o asked.

"It's okay but it doesn't exactly fit," she said.

"Lyla?" Liosia asked.

"Too girly," the little girl said.

"Lislia?" Lion-O asked.

"Ooh I like that one," she said.

"What Lislia?" Liosia asked.

"I like it, it sounds perfect," the little girl said.

"Okay then your name will be Lislia," Lion-O said.

Now Lislia who was born of life clay and Lion-O and Liosia's combined blood was going to live at cat's lair.

Now Lion-O and Liosia will know what it is like to be parents.

To be continued.


End file.
